Starcrossed
by Laylania
Summary: Squirrelflight didn't expect to have kits of her own. Nor did she expect StarClan to tell her that one of her kits was dangerous.  Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes: **So I decided to go with something new this time and make this pairing actually cannon, plus it was a "what if" scenario playing in my head.

**Claim:** I can rightfully say I own Squirrelflight's kits.

**Disclaim: **If I had my way, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather would have actually been Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits. And Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw would still be mates.

**Pairing: **Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw

**Chapter One**

Squirrelflight yawned, jaws opening as she stretched and turned towards the nursery. Instinct told her to head over there, though she knew her kits had been newly apprenticed, and therefore, would no longer be in there.

A pang of guilt twitched in the she-cat's chest. Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw, as far as every cat in the ThunderClan knew, were her kits with her mate, Brambleclaw. Only Leafpool knew the truth - that the three apprentices were Leafpool's kits, and not Squirrelflight's.

But she loved them as much as if they were her own, and she felt a fierce protectiveness now that they were no longer tiny kits, mewling as they rested against her belly fur. Squirrelflight's ears flicked and she turned when a familiar voice called her name.

"Fireheart wanted me to take a hunting patrol," mewed Brambleclaw as he approached, and his pelt mingled with hers. "Want to join?"

"Sure," she answered, tail twining with his as she ignored the flash of guilt that surfaced once more. What would he think if he knew that those new apprentices weren't his kits? Squirrelflight shook her head. He could never know - if he found out, he'd be furious, and she didn't think that she could deal with that aspect of losing him.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Squirrelflight padded alongside her mate, following him past the thorny branches that guarded the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. It seemed only yesterday that she'd fallen over the low edge of the cliff and stumbled upon what was now her home.

"Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw's mew broke her from her thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

The ginger she-cat's ear twitched towards him. "Why?"

"You're not usually this quiet," he purred, amused as she batted at his muzzle with a paw, claws sheathed. Clearing her head of her thoughts, she opened her mouth slightly, drinking in the scents of the forest.

Catching the scent of a rabbit, she turned, searching for her prey. When green eyes fell upon brown fur, she lowered herself, belly fur brushing against the ground before she shot forward, ignoring the strange tug of her stomach muscles as she bounded forward, hot on the heels of her quarry.

Ignoring Brambleclaw's call - she couldn't hear what he'd said - she continued on, paws pounding against the forest floor. She swung a paw towards her prey, smacking it through the air, though she was startled when a blur of tabby fur slammed into her, knocking her off course.

Squirrelflight leapt to her paws, shaking the daze away from her head before she turned upon her mate, fur bristling. "What was that for? I almost had it!"

"Look," stated Brambleclaw grimly, paw directed towards a few tail lengths in front of them. Squirrelflight glanced over, curious. There, nestled in the grass, was one of the odd traps that were meant for foxes, set by the Twolegs. "You almost ran into that."

"Oh..." Her pelt flattened, and she licked Brambleclaw's ear as an apology, pressing against him. One of the traps had almost taken her father's life moons ago, before Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Hollypaw had been kitted.

Squirrelflight's emotions and thoughts became an unsteady whirl at the mention of her kits. Would they hate her too, if they discovered she wasn't their mother? What would she do, if the whole clan found out? Leafpool would have to give up her position, something Squirrelflight wouldn't allow as long as she breathed.

Jerking herself out of her thoughts, Squirrelflight turned, confused at the sudden concern in Brambleclaw's eyes. "You're bleeding," he stated, and he padded forward, tongue rasping over a scratch that marred her shoulder. "You should have Leafpool look at that when we get back."

"I will," she promised, and she turned, searching for her prey. The rabbit lay beyond the fox trap, and she lifted it, skirting around the trap as she headed back towards camp with Brambleclaw, pausing only to allow her mate to catch a vole before they returned.

Adding her catch to the fresh-kill pile, Squirrelflight made a beeline for her sister's den. The tabby she-cat turned when she entered, and she mewed, "Hi, Squirrelflight. Something wrong?"

"I need cobwebs," she answered, and at her sister's look of confusion, she showed her the scratch. Leafpool stood, moving towards her ginger sister and sniffing at it.

"I'll give you some marigold too," she said, and she returned shortly, chewing the marigold, cobwebs wrapped around her paw. Squirrelflight hissed as the juice seeped into the wound, though it soothed the burning ache before cobwebs were applied, and she blinked gratefully at her sister.

Pawsteps made her turn, and she found Spiderleg entering the den, dragging two mice with him. "Brambleclaw said neither of you had eaten," the black warrior mewed, and then turned to leave.

Squirrelflight dragged one of the mice towards her and bent taking a bite. Blood seeped through, and while she would have found the taste of the meat appetizing on a normal day, she found her appetite gone. She sat up, pawing at her unfinished meal.

"Squirrelflight?" Concern tinged Leafpool's voice. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's a belly ache," she mewed, and her sister turned before pushing a few leaves towards her sister.

"Wait," she mewed before Squirrelflight had a chance to lap up the herbs. "Let me check, alright?"

Nodding, she lay down, allowing her sister to press on her belly with a paw. Squirrelflight resisted the urge to hiss, though her pain seemed to be evident by the way Leafpool withdrew for a moment before touching lightly.

An odd mixture of emotion flooded Leafpool's eyes, and for a moment, Squirrelflight was confused. "Squirrelflight, you're-"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl rang through the air, and Squirrelflight glanced at her sister as she rose to her paws.

"You were saying?"

Leafpool hesitated and then shook her head. "It can wait," she meowed, and the ginger warrior touched noses with the medicine cat, padding out of the den with her littermate, their pelts brushing.

Squirrelflight glanced at the gathered cats, and after a moment's delibration, she sat beside Brambleclaw, glancing towards her - technically her sister's - kits, pride making her chest swell before she turned as Firestar spoke.

"There have been reports of a badger occupying a set near camp," her father spoke, and Squirrelflight felt her pelt tickle with the familiar fear. Badgers had almost destroyed their new home - and the cats it belonged to - not long after they'd found it, though Onestar and the WindClan had come to their aid.

The rest of the meeting went uneventful beyond the need to stock up on fresh-kill before Squirrelflight turned, turning back when her father called her name. "Take Brambleclaw and Rainwhisker for a patrol of the boarders."

Nodding, she turned to do just that when Leafpool's voice rang out. "No!" Several cats turned towards her sister. Leafpool's tail lashed in embarassement. "I want to look at that cut before you go anywhere," she stated hurriedly, "and didn't you say you had a belly ache?"

Squirrelflight paused. There was a desperate light to her littermate's eyes, and she looked towards her father. "Yeah," she mewed, and Firestar nodded, murmuring something to Sandstorm.

Padding to Leafpool's side, Squirrelflight turned to find her mother, Brambleclaw and Rainwhisker heading for the entrance of the camp. Turning back, she found her sister squeezing into the medicine cat den.

"What was that about? I'm sure that I'll be fine," she meowed, and when Leafpool turned, Squirrelflight was surprised by the severity of her gaze, as well as the undercurrent of worry. "Leafpool?"

"It's not a belly ache," she mewed suddenly, and Squirrelflight's tail curled in confusion. "You don't have a belly ache, Squirrelflight."

"What do you mean? Of course it's a belly ache! Maybe I ate too much fresh-kill or some bad prey."

Leafpool shook her head. "Listen to me!" she snapped, and the ginger she-cat wondered what had her sister looking so agitated and worried.

"Tell me," pressed Squirrelflight.

"You're expecting kits."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes: **I left the chapter on a cliffhanger, lol.

**Claim: **I own Squirrelflight's kits.

**Disclaim: **I don't own Leafpool's kits.

**Pairing: **Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight

**Chapter Two**

"You're going to have kits."

Squirrelflight stared at her sister in disbelief. "What?" she choked, "Leafpool, you've got bees in your brain."

Leafpool shook her head. "I'm not lying, Squirrelflight."

"_I_ would know if I was going to have kits!" protested the ginger she-cat. Leafpool's gaze remained steady while Squirreflight's emotions began to rage inside her. _How dare she say something like that!_

"I'm telling the truth, Squirreflight." The warrior turned accusing eyes upon the medicine cat, as if to ask her sister how she could know something that concerned her when Squirreflight hadn't even known. "StarClan told me."

Squirrelflight's pelt bristled. "_StarClan_?"

Sympathy glowed in her sister's eyes and she padded forward, brushing her pelt against her sister's. "You're _supposed_ to have these kits, Squirrelflight. StarClan is never wrong."

Squirrelflight pressed against her littermate, seeking comfort. "What am I going to tell Brambleclaw?"

"The truth." Leafpool's voice was firm.

"But Jaypaw and-"

"They're not kits anymore, Squirrelflight. No cat will suspect anything." Had the new apprentices still been kits, it would be even harder to explain Squirrelflight's predicament. Leafpool's tongue flicked against Squirrelflight's ear. "It's going to be okay, Squirrelflight."

She trembled. "What if I'm a bad mother?"

Leafpool repressed a sigh. "You've done a great job with Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw so far," she mewed softly, pushing down the edge that threatened to creep into her voice. As far as the Clan knew, those three were Squirrelflight's kits.

"Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw's voice reached the two, and he squeezed into the den as Squirrelflight shot her sister a look, and Leafpool felt the ginger warrior's panic. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she mewed, padding towards her mate and pressing her muzzle to his. "Brambleclaw, I need to tell you something."

Concern filled amber eyes. "It's nothing bad," said Squirreflight, and she pressed herself against the tabby warrior for support to her words. "I'm...expecting kits."

Brambleclaw's expression was blank for a moments before joy and fear warred in his eyes. Joy won out, and he covered Squirrelflight's face with licks. "That's great," he purred, pride coloring his tone.

Squirrelflight allowed herself to relax, and she padded out of Leafpool's den with her mate by her side. Leafpool sat back, relaxing as well before she exited, eyes falling upon Lionpaw and Hollypaw, who were playing with Jaypaw.

Longing ached in her chest, and she tamped down on the motherly instinct that told her to go to her kits. Her heart sank even further as Squirrelflight approached them and promptly began licking Hollypaw, cleaning each one of them.

_She's been more of a mother than I have,_ thought Leafpool, and then she shook herself. _That's how it's supposed to be. I wasn't supposed to have them._

Despite her fierce reprimandment, Leafpool had to wonder how things would have turned out had she been able to raise her kits. Following that line of thought, the she-cat began to wonder what Crowfeather would think of his kits.

Squirrelflight finished cleaning the grubby patch of fur behind Jaypaw's ear, gazing upon them as warmth flooded her pelt. Though she'd raised them, they weren't her kits. The ones inside her belly, however, would belong to her and Brambleclaw. Still, Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw had been here first - and she loved them fiercely, as if they were her own.

"Squirrelflight?" Sandstorm's voice mewed from behind her, and she turned to her mother. Identical green eyes glowed warmly as she touched noses with Squirrelflight. "Congradulations."

Squirrelflight's ear flicked. "What-how did you know?" She was certain Brambleclaw hadn't told anyone, and Leafpool wasn't a likely suspect either.

Sandstorm let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "A mother knows these things," she purred, and she brushed against her daughter's pelt. Squirrelflight watched her mother go, and she headed for the fresh-kill pile.

Forcing herself to eat a vole, she padded towards the warriors den, curling into her nest. Pawsteps approached her and when she looked up, she found Brambleclaw staring down at her before he lay beside her.

She curled towards the warmth that his pelt brought, purring as he licked her ear. "What are we going to-"

"Shh," she whispered, touching the tip of her tail to his muzzle to quiet him. "It's too soon to name them, mouse-brain." Exhaustion was making the trigger for her temper shorter than usual, and she pressed closer to erase the sting of her words as she lay down, closing her eyes.

_It was dark. Wind ruffled Squirrelflight's pelt, though when she looked towards the leaves on the trees around her, they were still. Confused, Squirrelflight tensed as a sweet scent entered her glands and she turned. _

_"Spottedleaf!" she mewed, having seen the gentle tortise-shell she-cat once before in a dream she'd had during their journey over the mountains. The former medicine cat nodded slowly, her expression grave._

_"I'm here to warn you," Spottedleaf said. Squirrelflight waited for her to continue. "Three will become two, and blood will stain the earth." [1]_

_Squirrelflight felt a prickle of fear. "What?" she mewed, but Spottedleaf was already fading. "Spottedleaf, wait!"_

Squirrelflight wrenched herself from the dreamworld, gasping for air as she glanced around the dark den. Brambleclaw slept close to her side, and all was silent, save for the sounds of night. Squirreflight lay down, feeling exhaustion creep upon her. "Maybe she was wrong," she whispered to herself. Uneasiness remained.

StarClan was _never_ wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Notes: **I'm sorry for leaving it off on another cliffhanger! Here's a longer chapter for your enjoyment~

**Claim:** I own Squirrelflight's kits.

**Disclaim: **I don't own Leafpool's kits.

**Pairing: **Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight

**Chapter Three**

_"Three will become two, and blood will stain the earth."_

Spottedleaf's ominous words from her dream wouldn't leave the she-cat alone as she licked her chest fur briskly, trying to distract herself. Normally, she'd expect Leafpool to recieve the dreams sent by StarClan, as her sister was the medicine cat.

_So why would Spottedleaf tell me instead of Leafpool?_ she thought in frustration, stretching. The dream bothered her more than it should have, and anxiety gnawed in her chest. _Could it have something to do with the Clan? Or my kits?_

As it had always done, the fact that Tigerstar was Brambleclaw's father loomed over her head like a cloud threatening rain. They'd already been separated once before over the fact that she hadn't trusted his half-brother Hawkfrost, though that had been resolved after said RiverClan cat's death.

She knew better than to judge on blood, as she herself was part kittypet because of her father, who'd been a kittypet before leaving to become a warrior of ThunderClan. Brambleclaw, while he resembled Tigerstar, acted nothing like his father.

Squirrelflight would make sure that her kits stayed away from the pawsteps of their dark relative. Shaking her head, Squirrelflight padded towards the fresh-kill pile, chosing a mouse for herself. Her duties had become less and less frequent as the days passed, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she'd have to move to the nursery.

"Squirrelflight," mewed Brambleclaw, approaching her, amber eyes sweeping over her form. Squirrelflight flicked an ear at him in acknowledgement before she finished her meal in a few quick gulps.

Brambleclaw opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Cloudtail approached. "Firestar wants you to go on patrol," the white tom mewed to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw turned towards Squirrelflight.

"Go," she meowed, pressing her muzzle to the tabby's flank. "I'll be fine."

Brambleclaw got to his feet and padded away as Squirrelflight repressed a sigh. She wished that someone give her something to do, if only to keep her thoughts away from the ominous dream that she'd had.

"Squirrelflight!" The dark ginger she-cat turned to find Hollypaw bounding towards her. "Leafpool says she wants to see you."

Left-over anxiety about her kits and the dream made Squirrelflight's chest clench, and she followed the apprentice towards her sister's den. Hollypaw squeezed through first, and Squirrelflight followed. Leafpool was organizing herbs, and she turned as the she-cat padded to her.

"Is something wrong?" meowed Squirrelflight, and Leafpool shook her head.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," mewed Leafpool. "Are you eating enough and getting enough rest?"

"Those are the only two things I seem to be allowed to do lately," purred Squirrelflight in amusement, and for a moment, she debated telling her sister about the dream she'd had. But the presence of Hollypaw kept her silent.

As if reading her mind - which wouldn't suprise the dark orange she-cat -, Leafpool turned to her apprentice. "Hollypaw, will you fetch some more catmint? I think we're running low."

Nodding, the apprentice ran off. As soon as she was gone, the energy drained from Leafpool's gaze, and Squirrelflight touched her nose to her sister's pelt. "What's wrong?"

"It's Hollypaw," Leafpool said, "I don't think she's cut out to be a medicine cat. How are Jaypaw and Lionpaw doing?"

"Good," answered Squirrelflight, and pride flickered in Leafpool's gaze.

"Good, because I was worried that Jaypaw-" she broke off. "I'm sorry-"

Squirrelflight pressed her flank to her sister's. "You're their real mother," she mewed, "it's alright to worry about them, Leafpool."

The brown she-cat hesitated before nodding and then she observed her sister. "You look tired," she observed, and her eyes narrowed. "You haven't been sleeping enough."

"I have," protested Squirrelflight, and then she hesitated for a moment before she continued. "Leafpool, I had a dream from StarClan."

Leafpool's eyes widened, echoing Squirrelflight's initial reaction. "What did they say?"

"It was just Spottedleaf," she mewed, "and she said _three will become two, and blood will stain the earth._" She paused. "Leafpool, you don't think-"

"It's too early to think anything," answered Leafpool, though her gaze was clouded, as if in thought. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Squirrelflight. Have you moved to the nursery yet?"

Squirrelflight shook her head.

"I would soon," mewed Leafpool, purring in amusement. "You're getting pretty big."

It was true, the former warrior's belly had swelled with the weight of her kits. "Thanks," meowed Squirrelflight, and though her tone was flat, her eyes shone in amusement. "Thank-you for listening to me, Leafpool."

"We're sisters," answered Leafpool. "We take care of each other."

**S-P-A-C-E**

_Darkness. _

_It pressed him from all sides until it faded at last, leaving him sitting in the grass. He wasn't alone, that much he could tell. There were scents - the scents of other cats. His fur bristled._

_"Calm down, Jaypaw," said a voice that wasn't familiar to him, though it put him at ease as a sweet scent entered his scent glands. _

_"Who are you?" he mewed, but no one answered until at last a voice said,_

_"Beware the dangers from within."_

Jaypaw woke with a start, and the scents of the apprentices den came back to him, along with the calm breathing of his brother and sister. The dream was quickly fading from his conciousness, and within a few minutes, he could barely recall what had happened.

_Beware the dangers from within? What kind of warning is that?_ thought Jaypaw, shaking his head as he stood and stretched, finding light seeping through the den. Nosing Hollypaw and Lionpaw awake, he prepared for another day of being coddled as if he were useless because he couldn't see.

"Lionpaw," spoke Swiftbreeze, "can you fetch moss for bedding and then take it to the nursery?"

Jaypaw felt his brother's pelt brush against him as he passed, and Hollypaw had already left to join Leafpool, leaving him by himself outside the apprentice den. Frustration at his lack of sight filtered through him, not for the first time.

"Jaypaw," called Brightheart, "can you come over here, please?"

Following his mentor's scent and voice, he approached her slowly. "What?"

"We're going to be training today," spoke Brightheart, and while he was glad that he was getting a chance at becoming a warrior, he knew it was just a courtesy, and it soured his mood as he followed his mentor.

Lionpaw's claws dragged against the moss on the tree trunk and once he had wadded it into a bundle, he carried it back towards the nursery, squeezing through. The milky scent of the den swirled around him as he padded forward.

Squirrelflight blinked drowsily at him when he approached with fresh bedding, and her tongue rasped against his ear. She curled, her tail draping over her muzzle as she drifted off to sleep as the golden colored apprentice exited the den, blinking as his sister approached, a bundled leaf in her jaws.

"What's that?" he mewed, and Hollypaw paused, dropping her bundle carefully to speak.

"Poppy-seed in case Squirrelflight is having trouble sleeping," meowed Hollypaw. "I can't wait to see the kits when they come!"

Lionpaw stared at his littermate. "Why?"

Hollypaw glanced at him as if he were particularly mouse-brained. "We won't be the youngest anymore," she mewed, "and neither will Ferncloud's kits."

"True," admitted Lionpaw, and he watched his sister go before he headed off towards Swiftbreeze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress Notes: **Squirrelflight's kits arrive in this chapter~

**Claim: **I own Squirrelflight's kits.

**Disclaim: **I don't own Leafpool's kits.

**Pairing: **Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight

**Note: **I'm aware that there are many sites that say Squirrelflight can't have kits, but a lot also say that she and Brambleclaw weren't ready for kits. However, this is, as stated before, a "What if" scenario, so therefore, for the sake of this story, she's able to have kits.

**Chapter Four**

Paws tingling from her excursion into the woods to retrieve prey to add to the fresh-kill pile, Hollypaw knew she needed to feed the elders and queens first before herself, and so she ignored her rumbling belly as she dragged a rabbit and a vole towards the elders den.

"Thank-you," mewed Goldenflower as she deposited the prey, and Hollypaw nodded, turning and heading back towards the pile. Retrieving more fresh-kill, she padded towards the nursery and squeezed through.

The small apprentice approached her mother, depositing a mouse at the ginger she-cat's paws. Squirrelflight didn't move, green gaze focused upon something only she seemed to see. Concerned, Hollypaw meowed, "Squirrelflight?"

Her mother tensed, and a ripple traveled from her belly towards her tail, and the she-cat groaned, pain evident in the sound. Ferncloud rose and approached, sniffing the ginger she-cat before she turned towards Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw, go fetch Leafpool. Tell her Squirrelflight's kits are coming." Squirrelflight was panting now, flanks heaving as another ripple passed through her, and her ears flattened to her skull. "Now!"

Backing away, the apprentice scrambled out of the den and hurtled towards the medicine cat's den, pushing her way in as she mewed breathlessly, "Squirrelflight's kits are coming!"

Leafpool was on her paws and brushed past the dark gray apprentice, and Hollypaw scrambled after her mentor. Apparently noticing the commotion, Brambleclaw entered soon after her, padding swiftly to his mate's side.

A kit of a pale orange with darker tabby stripes was already nestled at Squirrelflight's belly, mewling softly when Squirrelflight tensed, groaning. Brambleclaw licked his mate's ear.

"You're doing fine, my lovely," he mewed in her ear, though it didn't seem to be doing much to calm the ginger queen. The former warrior's body twisted in a spasm of pain, dislodging the kit from her belly before she relaxed, and the kit's mewl of protest silenced.

"What is this, a clan meeting?" Leafpool suddenly snapped, eyes blazing as they rested upon Hollypaw, and then Bramblclaw. "Out, both of you. I'll let you know when you can come back."

Hollypaw waited for her father, and when her flank brushed against his, she noticed he was trembling lightly. Whether from fear or excitement, Hollypaw couldn't tell as they exited the nursery.

Squirrelflight groaned as a ripple of agony tore through her, though she was relieved as a kit slid from her body. Leafpool crouched, and Squirrelflight waited, relief warming her pelt as she heard a quivering mewl. The kit joined its littermate at her belly, and the ginger she-cat panted as Leafpool prodded at her belly.

"One more," she murmured to her sister, and she licked her littermate's ear. "You're doing great."

"It hurts," mewed Squirrelflight, and Leafpool's eyes softened in sympathy before she turned. "Ferncloud, can you find Brightheart and tell her to fetch some poppy-seed and borage from my den?"

The she-cat nodded and exited the den as Leafpool turned back to her sister. Squirrelflight twisted, claws scraping at the earth beneath her as her muscles strained, and the third kit slid from her body. Licking the kit roughly, Leafpool nosed it towards its littermates, and it latched on.

Panting, Squirrelflight's muscles relaxed as she curled around her kits, licking each in turn. Brightheart entered the den, approaching Leafpool with a leaf covered bundle. Nodding to the she-cat in gratitude, Leafpool pushed the herbs towards her sister.

"Poppy seeds if you need them, though it would be better for the kits if you didn't." Squirrelflight shook her head.

"I don't need it now," she mewed, and Leafpool nosed a couple of dark green herbs to her.

"Borage, to help your milk flow," she explained, and the ginger she-cat winced at the bitter taste as she lapped them up and blinked drowsily. Leafpool turned and stuck her head out of the den. "You can come in now," she mewed to the waiting Brambleclaw and Hollypaw as she exited the den.

Brambleclaw approached his mate, pride shining in his amber eyes as he settled beside her and began licking her ear. Hollypaw approached her mother, staring down at the kits. They were tiny, kneading the queen's belly with soft paws.

"What are their names?" she mewed.

"This one is Moonkit," Squirrelflight's tail touched the head of a tiny tom with a gray pelt and tabby stripes like his father's. "This is Dapplekit." An equally small she-cat with tortise-shell markings. Squirrelflight's tail touched the head of the final kit, another she-cat with darker ginger fur like her mother's. "And this is Featherkit."

"They're beautiful," mewed Brambleclaw to his mate, and Squirrelflight purred, curling her body around her kits protectively. Exhaustion shone in green eyes, and Hollypaw turned to leave. When she turned around, her mother was asleep, Brambleclaw beside her.

**S-P-A-C-E**

The nursery was becoming too crowded. Squirrelflight's eyes narrowed when Toadkit, one of Daisy's kits, nearly collided with her. Eyes blazing, she hissed, curling her tail around her kits that kneaded her belly for milk. [1]

"Be careful," Toadkit's mother reprimanded him, "remember how small Squirrelflight's kits are."

"They're not big enough to play with," complained Rosekit from beside her mother, and Daisy simply licked her daughter's ear. The two were nearly old enough to become apprentices, something Squirrelflight was grateful for.

Pawsteps approached her, and she turned, green eyes meeting the warm amber of her mate's as he nosed a rabbit forward. Finding herself ravenous, she ate, sharing the meal with the tabby tom. Once he'd finished, Brambeclaw observed his kits.

The scent of Leafpool entered the den as the medicine cat approached, eyes locked upon her sister. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," mewed Squirrelflight, and Leafpool purred in amusement before glancing down at the kits nestled against her sister's belly fur. Moonkit strongly resembled his father down to the amber eyes, though his pelt was nursery soft and stuck out in clumps of fur just a shade paler than his father's.

Featherkit's pelt blended with her mother's, though her eyes were a paler green, like the first leaves of new-leaf. Leafpool's eyes traveled to the last kit, and she stifled her gasp, though her eyes went round with shock before they traveled to her sister.

Squirrelflight's eyes were knowing, she already knew who her last kit resembled. Shaking herself out of her daze, Leafpool mewed, "I'll bring you some poppy-seed to help you sleep."

Squirrelflight nodded and watched her sister go. Leafpool approached her den, glancing back towards the nursery. Though the tortiseshell kit obviously belonged to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, Leafpool was still shaken by the resemblance to another cat, one who had died long before she and her sister were kitted.

That kit looked exactly like Spottedleaf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress Notes: **ALRIGHT! If I put something in here, it's obviously for a reason. Even if Swiftbreeze did die earlier, for the sake of this, she's still here!

**Claim: **I own Moonkit, Dapplekit and Featherkit.

**Disclaim: **I don't own anything else.

**Pairing: **Brambleclaw x Squirrelflight

**Chapter Five**

Yawning, Squirrelflight curled tightly around her kits, pausing when she brushed her tail against her kits, eyes snapping open as the tip of her tail brushed against empty space. Dapplekit and Featherkit were nestled against her, fast asleep.

But where was Moonkit? Desperation swelled inside the ginger queen's chest and she felt panic beginning to set in. "Moonkit?"

No response. Moving as far as she dared without disrupting her other kits, Squirrelflight sniffed the air, trying to find her son. "Moonkit!" Her voice rose to a panicked wail, rousing Sorreltail and Ferncloud.

"Squirrelflight? What's wrong?"

"I can't find Moonkit!" Her claws dug into the bedding beneath her, pelt bristling. Where could the tiny kit have gone? He was only a moon old, far too young to be venturing outside of the den.

Ferncloud's nose touched her muzzle. "Relax," the older queen purred, "I'm sure he hasn't gone far."

Dapplekit and Featherkit were awake, squirming against her belly, obviously scenting their mother's distress. The scent of her mate reached her scent glands as the tom entered the den, a familiar body dangling from his jaws, mewling in protest.

Relief swept through Squirrelflight from her ears to her tail as her kit was reunited with his littermates. Licking her mate's muzzle, she mewed, "Where was he?"

"Heading for the elders den," answered Brambleclaw, though amusement flickered in his eyes. "He's going to be a pawful."

Squirrelflight nodded in agreement, licking each of her kits. Their scents were becoming as familiar to her as her own, and she tucked them against the curve of her belly before settling her head down on her front paws, closing her eyes.

_Darkness pressed around her. This time, however, Squirrelflight was ready for the presence that made itself known to her, though she was surprised when she found that it wasn't Spottedleaf, but Bluestar, the leader before her father._

_"Where's Spottedleaf?" she mewed in question, though the blue-gray she-cat didn't respond for a few moments before she spoke, though it wasn't an answer to Squirrelflight's inquiry._

_"There is danger within the ThunderClan. A traitor," the previous leader spoke, eyes gleaming with eerie light. "Be cautious."_

_Confused, Squirrelflight took a few pawsteps forward. "Wait, what do you mean-"_

The ginger queen wrenched herself from her dreamland with a sharp intake of air, panting as the interior of the nursery came into focus. Ferncloud, Sorreltail and Daisy were fast asleep, and when Squirrelflight looked to her kits, she found them curled against her, sleeping peacefully.

"Be cautious?" she muttered to herself, pondering over the increasingly cryptic messages from StarClan. She couldn't believe that there would be a traitor within ThunderClan. Bending around, Squirrelflight's tongue rasped over each of her kits.

Spottedleaf's message from before they were kitted rang in her ears. _"Three will become two, and blood will stain the forrest."_ Worry clenched in her belly. Could Spottedleaf have meant her kits?

The worry deepend when she realized that 'three' didn't only mean the kits resting at her belly, but the trio that had become apprentices. Both sets, as far as every cat knew, belonged to her. Her tail twitched in agitation, and she forced herself to calm down.

Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw would be alright, just as the kits sleeping next to her would. Squirrelflight would make sure of it, because she wasn't sure what she would do if her kits - any of them - were injured in any way.

**- Lalalala -**

"Ow! Don't bite my ear, mouse-brain," snapped a small tabby kit, glaring daggers at his sister, who sat on her haunches, drawing her tongue over her tortise-shell pelt in rapid strokes, feigning innocence. "Mother!"

"Be nice to your brother, Dapplekit," reprimanded Squirrelflight between mouthfuls of vole. Her kits had become more energetic in the past few moons, now nearly five moons old.

"He's bothering me," complained Dapplekit.

"But you're the only one to play with," mewed her brother, and he glanced towards the bundle curled against his mother's belly fur. "All Featherkit ever does is sleep lately."

"Leave Featherkit alone," defended Squirrelflight, though a pang of worry coursed through the queen as she glanced to the bundled kit resting against her. One of the more energetic of the trio, it seemed strange that the she-cat was suddenly sleeping.

Stretching around, Squirrelflight sniffed her kit, ear flicking as she realized that her scent was strange, with a sour tint to the normal soft scent of her milk. Worry lanced through her chest as the tiny ginger kit coughed and squirmed weakly.

Squirrelflight was on her feet in a heartbeat, and she lifted the sickly kit gently. "Stay here," she ordered her other two kits, padding swiftly towards the entrance of the den and made a beeline for her sister's den. "Leafpool!"

The gray she-cat turned, sensing the anxiety and fear in her sister's eyes before they fell to the kit dangling from her jaws. "Something's wrong with Featherkit," explained Squirrelflight as she padded to her sister and lay the kit down.

Featherkit's movements were slow as she coughed, and when Leafpool's nose touched the kit's, she found it dry and hot. "She has a fever," stated Leafpool grimly. _Whitecough or Greencough...so soon?_

Worry blazed in Squirrelflight's eyes as the queen observed her kit laying on the ground. "She'll be fine," stated Leafpool, touching her muzzle to her sister's shoulder.

"Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw's voice came from the entrance of the medicine cat den, Dapplekit and Moonkit sitting beside him. Leafpool glanced at her sister before pushing the ginger queen towards the entrance.

"Go. There isn't anything you can do right now."

Allowing herself to be ushered to her mate and remaining kits, she felt Brambleclaw's tongue rasp against her ear. "Featherkit will be fine," he soothed before he bent down, scooping up Dapplekit.

Lifting Moonkit, Squirrelflight padded back towards the nursery, anxious at being so far away from the kit that needed her the most. Laying down in her nest, she bundled Moonkit and Featherkit against her belly.

"Featherkit will be alright, right?" mewed Moonkit anxiously, and she licked the small tom's head.

"I'm sure," she purred, though she hoped the sound would mask her own anxiety. Moonkit laid his head down, Dapplekit already fast asleep.

_Scents of many different herbs swirled around Dapplekit, and for a moment, she was confused as to where she was. Vegetation brushed against her paws, and she found herself drawn further along by a strong scent._

_Stopping, she sniffed the herb that grew at her paws, and without actual knowledge, the name of it came to her mind. "Tansy...it's for coughing..." _

_Grabbing a mouthful, she padded along. It felt as though she were only partially in control of her body, as if someone were guiding her. When she came to a stop, borage and catmint were also clenched in her jaws._

Dapplekit woke with a jolt, hearing the soft breathing of her mother and brother nearby. The bitter taste of herbs remained in her mouth, making her blink and turn towards the entrance of the nursery.

She knew how to help her sister.


End file.
